Salamander
by Blue-Beat
Summary: When Lucy is kidnapped, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, and Happy are automatically is on the way to her rescue. But this kidnapper is not like any other criminal... A mysterious girl of a unknown past and a dangerous quest. What is her purpose? Will Natsu save Lucy once again before it's too late? Will I stop question my own story? Find out! (SPOILER: INCLUDES NASHI)
1. Le Begining

"Natsuuuuu! Happyyyyyy! Get out of my bed!" I screamed, tempting to pull the pinked hair salamander out from under the covers.

Nastu sleepily opened his eyes. "Wakey Wakey! GET OUT." I said aggravated. Happy rubbed his eyes as Natsu sat up. "Don't have to be so rude." He mumbled. "Aye!" Happy said agreeingly.

"SAYS THE TWO WHO BARGED INTO MY HOUSE AND SLEPT IN MY BED WITHOUT PERMISSION AGAIN!" I yelled.

"Anywayyy, I figured that today we could head to the guild and see if there is any new jobs in." Nastu told me as he got out of my bed.

"Aye!"

"About that… I was thinking that today I would you know, take off and relax for a bit."

"But what about your rent?" Happy asked.

"One day off could not hurt, Can it? We can always do a job tomorrow." I responded.

"But we wanted to do a job today!" Natsu argued.

"Can't you do a job on your own?"

"But we're a team! It would not be the same without you Luce!" I sighed, he always had to point that out.

"We'll do a job tomorrow… Kay?"

Nastu grumbled "...Fine."

"Why don't we head to the guild? I'm sure we can find something to do."

Nastu managed to crack a smile. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

When we entered the guild, we were immediately greeted by the usual mass chaos that took over FairyTail's halls on a daily bases. Just another plain old day here at Fairytail! I made my way to the bar where Mirajane was cleaning a mug.

"Hi Lucy!" She greeted me in her usual sweet tone.

"Hey Mira."

"How's it going?"

"Nothing special, just thought I would take the day off."

"Oh really? What about Natsu and the others?"

"Natsu wanted to do a job but he won't bother to even look at the job board to do a mission unless he knew I would be coming with him." I said aggravated.

"Sound like he likes you." Mira teased.

"Yeah right." I fumed slightly embarrassed, Me and Natsu? Never. Although sometimes I like to think that… Wait! No, me and Natsu are not a thing! We're teammates! End of story.

"Keep telling yourself that…" Mira said with a laugh, as if she was reading my mind. From the corner of my eye I notice that a certain two mages were about to get into a fight. I turned my seat so I can see what was going on.

"Watch it IceBoy!" Nastu yelled at Grey.

"Make me HotHead!" Grey shot back

"Who you 'callin HotHead bastard?!"

"You, idiot!"

I sighed as Happy landed on the counter next to me, "There they go again." He said shaking his head.

"How long do you think they got 'till Erza gets to them?" I asked.

"Three... Two… On-"

"ENOUGH OUTTA YOU TWO." Just as expected, The scarlet hair mage has already made her way between Natsu and Grey, who were practically on their knees begging for mercy. I chucked, "That's the mighty Erza for ya." Happy said. Kiss up.

I watched as Erza yelled at the two a bit longer and then stormed off. Natsu and Grey were running off like scared weasels. I turned back to Mira. "Hey do you know where Wendy is?" I asked.

"She when with Romeo and some others on a job… Should be back around noon."

"Aww, Wendy and Romeo on a quest? How cute!"

Mira rolled her eyes "You and Natsu would ma-"

"Don't wanna hear it!" I exclaimed before she could finish.

* * *

"Plu what are you in the mood to eat tonight?" I asked the celestial spirit as I walked along the edge of the river.

"Puuuuuuuun!"

"Nah, I feel sick just thinking about fish!" I said with a laugh.

_Crack!_

I stopped. "Did you hear-" Gas filled my lungs and my eyelids became heavy, I fell to the ground before I could finish my sentence.


	2. Stolen

**?**

I grunted as I tried to pick up Lucy and put her over my shoulder. "You can at least help me _Leo_!" I yelled, knowing he was here,

I could smell him from a mile away.

"I don't want anything to do with this Salamander!" Loke said as he stepped out in front of me.

"You're in contract with me, you should help without a second thought." I argued.

"You know I'm different than other spirits."

I held back a growl, as I carried Lucy to the magic mobile, I dropped her in the back as I climbed to the front. "This is ridiculous!" Loke said as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"Then why are you here still, you can close the gate anytime you want."

"You know why!... I made a promise to her that I would protect you!"

"And why do you keep that promise Loke?" I asked angrily. "Because you care and love her like family, she is family dammit."

Loke sighed. "I have to do this…" my eyes were wet.

Loke sighed. "There has to be another way-"

_"Loke?!"_

We both turned to see a blue cat with wings pressed against the window with a shocked expression on his face.

Is that…. _Happy_?

He looks different from what I remembered.

"Step on it!" Loke said.

I started up the magic mobile and before Happy can do anything, we were already gone.

* * *

**Lucy**

I woke up feeling heavy and shaken, I can hear the faintest sound of crying. I started to lazily look around, everything was blurry, but I was able to make out my surroundings. I was in the back of a magic mobile, which felt like it was traveling at the speed of light. Up front I can seen that there was someone driving, the person who was crying…

She wore a hooded cloak (Or at least she sounded like a girl.)… Heat seemed to radiate from her body. Through the mirror, all I could see was large chocolate brown eyes, tears streamed down from them. I looked down to see was that my hands were tied, what was going on? Why am I so tired?... Why is this girl crying as she drives us off somewhere?...

Where's Natsu and the others?

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you..."

It took me a moment to realize that it was the girl who said that.

"Who are you?..." I asked in a low tone. She did not respond.

"Where are we going?" I tried again. Silence.

"You know… My friends are going to come for me." This time she chuckled.

"What?"

"If your friends plan on trying to save you, it not going to be easy…" she mumbled bitterly.

"It's not impossible though."

"Maybe it is…"

* * *

**¡Author Comment!**

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed!  
If so... Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**Edited! Took out few of the Salamander parts.**


	3. The Plan

**Erza**

I was still in the guild with Natsu and Grey, making sure they would clean up the mess that they made when they were fighting behind my back.

"Make sure you sweep every corner Natsu, I promised master there shall be not one speck of dust left when we were finished and I am to keep that promise."

Natsu grunted as he swept up some of the dust into the pan and threw it into the trash. Grey was scrubbing the tables when he said. "Where's happy with the rest of the cleaning supplies?"

Just like that his question was immediately given an answer, threw the front doors came a panicky blue exceed.

"Guys! EMERGENCY! LUCY WAS KIDNAPPED!"

"WHAT?!" We all exclaimed, I almost dropped my cake. Grey stopped dusting and Natsu stopped sweeping as Happy landed on a table.

"She was kidnapped! Worst of all, whoever the kidnapper was, Loke was helping them!"

"That's impossible! Loke would never do such a thing!" I said shocked.

"He's her spirit, they're in contract!" Grey said agreeing with me.

"He was, when I showed up he told the kidnapper to start up the magic mobile so they could get away! Lucy was tied up in the back but Loke was fine! He was not doing anything to stop the kidnapper!"

"That jerk!" Natsu roared. That's when I noticed how angry Natsu was, he seemed on the verge of tearing the place apart. Probably because he may have a crush on the blonde mage, but I don't think he was aware of that.

"I'll destroy him!" he said, charging towards the exit, but before he could open the door I managed to put down my cake, grab Natsu by the shirt and lift him into the air so he would not run out of here.

"Let me go!" Natsu yelled.

"Cool it FlameBrain!" Gray said annoyed.

"Make me IceBoy!" Natsu shot back, somehow he managed to squirm out of my grip, and now he was storming towards Gray.

"You wanna fight HotHead?"

"Bring it on IcePerv!"

"Quit it you two! Have you already forgotten the situation?! We need a plan." I yelled frustrated.

"I've got a plan." Natsu said coldly, flames were alread engulfing his clenched fist. "I'm going to go beat the crap out of whoever took Lucy, then I'm going to kick Loke's ass for helping them."

"And how are you going to find them?" Grey pointed out, clearly aggravated.

"I'll follow their scent." Natsu pointed out as if it was obvious.

"That's not going to work, Happy said they were in a magic mobile, even if you found their scent, it probably become too faint before we could catch up to them."

"That would not happen!" Natsu argued.

"Happy do you know which direction they were heading?" I asked ignoring Natsu

"I think they were heading west." Happy guessed.

I nodded, there is not much civilization for miles, the next town they would hit if anything would be Stamford."

"The town at the docks?" Grey asked

"Yes, but that trip take lots of magic energy when using a magic mobile, the culprit will have to stop halfway so they could rest. They'll be camping." I explained.

"So we'll beat them to Stamford!" Natsu said.

"No, Stamford is a large town, it will take a long time to find them even if we beat them there."

"Then what do we do?" Happy asked.

"We'll have to find where there camping, I bet they will be hiding out in one of the abandoned warehouses along the route from Magnolia to Stamford."

"So we'll get Lucy while the kidnapper is resting." Gray said.

"Sounds good to me, I would have to worry about destroying a whole town when I beat the crap outta them." Natsu said. He head towards the door. "Let's go."

At first I thought I should stop him, but instead, I found myself following him out the door.

"So we're not going to finish cleaning?" Happy asked as he and Gray followed us.

"It will have to wait." I said, "Right now, we're going to save Lucy."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading (I had to update this like five times because how many corrections I made, I bet there's still a few mistakes... WHATEVER)**

**Please Follow favorite and Review! It would make Happy's day!**

**Happy: What would make my day is a raw fish!**

**Blu: Whatever! I would appreciate it.**

**Happy: Just to point out, Blubeat does not own FT.**

**Blu: If I owned FT this would be in the real thing!**


	4. Nashi

**Salamander?...**

_She looks peaceful when she's asleep._ I thought to myself as I glanced over the sleeping mage. We were on the top floors on one of the warehouses along the route to Stamford. When we got here she was still asleep, probably because the sleeping spell I cast on her a few hours ago has not completely worn out yet.

She was sleeping in a corner across the room. I covered her with a few blankets, and rolled up a extra one for a pillow. I sat on the other side, my back leaned against the wall. Thinking, I sighed. I wished this never had happened. I never wanted to kidnap her. But the situation is desperate.

I was not wearing that damned hood anymore. She was sleep, so I did not have to worry about appearance. I gazed towards her once more. My duffle bag was not far from her. I crawled over to it and dragged it back to my original spot.

I quietly opened the bag revealing some items that I needed to bring along. I absolutely refused to leave behind. They were too precious. The first item that caught my eye immediately made my heart swell. With pain, remorse,

and love.

I carefully removed it from the bag, trying not to to cause any disturbance. Once it was free from the bag I held the cloth against my chest, close to my heart.

"I miss you." I said quietly as I buried my now tearstained face into the scale-patterned fabric. this cloth always gave me the feeling he was close by, like he never left me. I placed my father's scarf on the floor next to me.

The next item was Loke's key. I smiled, wondering if Loke was watching me currently. I removed the golden key from the bag and placed it on top of the folded scarf.

At last all there was left was a folded piece of paper. I cautiously unfolded it, a sad smile tugged on my lips. I forgot about this.

It was a painting.

On the left was beautiful mother, with big brown eyes and beautiful blonde hair, a gentle smiled on her lips as she started at her family lovingly, like nothing could ever take away her everlasting happiness. On the other side was a mischievous man with pink hair, he couldn't hide the goofy grin on his face. His focus was on tickling a child in the middle.

The child, the seven year old, looked much like her father with his spiky salmon hair, tied into pigtails, and his mischievous smile. But she also had her mother eyes and her creamy skin. She was mischievous like her father and stubborn like her mother. But she also had the strong love for those she cared about, a trait from both parents.

That little girl was me.

Her name was Nashi.

A tear fell next to the girl, staining the painting.

I put the key and scarf back into the bag and closed it. I put my hood back on and leaned back into the wall. I stared at the painting a little longer before folding it back again and holding it against my chest.

It almost felt like everything was perfect once more.

Almost.

* * *

**A note from BluBeat**

**Thank you for reading kind person!**

**Please Favorite Follow and Review! I'll give you a fish!**

**Happy: Two chapters in one day?! What is this sorcery?**

**Charle: Blu does not own FAIRYTAIL.**

**Blu: No duh!**


	5. Road Trip!

**Gray**

"Don't even think about throwing up on me flames for brains, or I'll pummel you." I said threatening a nauseous Hothead.

Erza managed to get her hands on a magic mobile ourselves, by then Wendy and Charle had returned from their mission and joined us. Juvia decided to tag along as well. We we're ready to go within an hour. Now we were heading through the night, on our way to the first warehouse we find, with Erza behind the wheel, we should be at our destination in no time.

"Juvia kinda feels bad for Natsu." Juvia said, she was sitting next to me of course. I did not mind at this point, I had grown use to her attachment.

"Wendy can't you cast that spell on Natsu?" I asked.

Wendy, who was sitting next to the ill bastard just shrugged.

"It will start to worn out on him if I keep using it, we should save it for emergencies." she explained.

"You say that when he's about to puke on your lap!" I argued.

"You're just going to have to deal with it!" said a frustrated Charle, who was sitting on Wendy's lap

Happy sighed. "Poor Natsu, he's such a strong guy, but in the end, his stomach always gets the best of him."

Just then the car came to a short stop. "Natsu there is a warehouse ahead, can you catch Lucy from this distance?"

Squinty Eyes, who was trying to gather himself together, clumsily nodded "yes" as he sat up. After a moment or two, he finally made his way out of the car and collapse on the ground.

"Never… Again…" He mumbled as the rest of up got out of the magic mobile.

Erza stood over him. "Natsu! The scent."

"Right…" the moron mumbled as he stood up. He took in a deep breath through his nose. A devilish smile spread across his mouth. "Yup that's definitely Lucy's scent. She's not far from here."

Erza nodded. "Okay so what were going to do is-" she stopped when she noticed that Flame Brain has already left and was halfway to the warehouse

"Lucy I'm coming for you!"

* * *

**From the author to you**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote this yesterday but I wrote a few more today (Somebody help me! I have a problem!)**

**I'll probably put them up as well**

**Happy: Please favorite, follow and review if you like the series so far.**

**Charle: You know the drill. Blu does not own FT.**

**Lucy: Thanks for reading!**


	6. A Cry For Help

**Lucy**

I once again woke up, this time I felt more rested and collected. I sat up only feeling slightly lightheaded.

"You're awake."

I turned to see a hooded figure sitting against the wall across from me. That's when I realize my situation once more.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"On the top floor of some abandoned warehouse." she answered simply.

_She answered so casually, like she's did not kidnaped me and is now holding me hostage._ I thought to myself. The room was dead silent.

"I don't mean you any harm."

"Then why-" I lifted up my arms to show her the ropes she used to tie my hands together, just to discovered that I was no longer tied up… I could easily escape.

"I'm sorry, I did not ever wanted to do anything like this to you." she apologise quietly.

"Then why did you kidnapped me?"

"The situation is desperate."

"Why hide your identity?"

"Can't risk anyone seeing me, once again, I'm desparate."

We sat in silence for a little longer until she piped up again.

"Look I really need your help." She told me. I sat there silently for a little bit longer. "Why me?" I asked.

"You're the only one who has the power to help me…" She whispered.

I probably would have not believe her if I had not noticed the fact that she was crying. Tears were streaming down her face, dripping onto her lap, her hand gripping a piece of paper. She was not lying, she really needed my help.

"I'm so sorry." she apologised once again, her voice sounded so fragile. Her whole body was trembling, I wondered what this poor girl has gone through up to this point to make her so sad.

"It's okay." I said.

"I never wanted to hurt you... I don't mean, nor want to bring anyone harm…" we sat in silence once again.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"... Nashi." She answered quietly.

"Nice to me you Nashi. I'm Lucy." I said trying to sound cheerful in hopes to lighten her mood.

"Lucy…" She said it like it was foreign to her. "Thank you Lucy."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being kind to me." she answered.

"No pro-" I never finished my answer, the building shaked as the door downstairs were busted down.

"Stay here." She said quickly as she got up, She dropped the paper as she ran for the stairs. The image caught my eye as I quickly grabbed it.

I could not believed my eyes once they glanced over the painting, I could of swear I was imagining things but this was a real painting.

"Where's Lucy?!" Natsu roared from downstairs.

The world seemed to fall down on top of my shoulders. This could not be happening.

"Fire Dragon…"

I automaticly panicked when I heard Natsu's voice again, _he_ did not know what was happening! I ran for the stairs in hope I could stop him, he could hurt Nashi!... Or maybe not, now that I think of it.

As I reached the lower floor I was trembling, still trying to take everything in.

"Natsu stop!" I screamed desperately. It was too late.

She was holding her ground, but she was also trembling...

"Roooooar!" Natsu released the fire, Nashi stood still as the fire made contact with her.

* * *

**Cliff hanger... Not really since I'm about to upload the next chapter anyway.**

**I'm on a role!**

Please make Blu a happy squirrel by favoriting following and reviewing her work!

**Happy: I'll give you a fish~!**


	7. What Happened Then

**Nashi**

I ran downstairs, ready to fight if I had to, I had to protect her. No matter the cost. But when I reached the end of the stairs, it was a different story.

That scent… Why didn't I recognized it before? I began to tremble.

"Where's Lucy?!" He yelled at me.

I stared at the ground afraid to look.. I hoped it was all a dream. I hoped it was not him.

"Tell me!" He commanded.

"Please, leave us now. I don't mean any harm." I mumbled.

"You bought harm the minute you took Lucy." A strong female voice said.

She was here as well. Was the whole gang here?

"That's it… Fire dragon…" he began to inhale.

Something in the back of my head, told me to run. But I stood my ground.

"Roar!"

"Natsu stop!" Lucy screamed.

I looked up just in time to see the fire hit me, I stood there, letting the fire surround me… It actually felt quite nice.

"What's going on?" another man asked.

Another familiar scent.

I held onto the fire for a moment, and then forced it to die out in a flash.

A few people gasped.

"What the hell?" Natsu complained. I could feel Lucy staring at me from behind. I could not help but quietly chuckle.

Then all the sudden, pain took over my whole body, like a blow of lighting, the pain surged throughout my entire body within a second. I let out a wail of pain.

"Nashi!" Lucy exclaimed. She reached for me as I fell to the ground.

Everything went black.

* * *

**There's a cliff hanger thing for now...**

**You know the drill Favorite, Follow, Review... (C'mon! Pwease?)**

**Happy: FISHFISHFISH**

**Lucy: Clam it Happy!**

**Wendy: Blu does not own FT**


	8. ANOTHER LOVE RIVAL!

**Juvia**

We all watched in horror as the hooded girl fell.

"Nashi!" Lucy exclaimed as she jumped forward to catch the girl.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked as she ran through the door.

"Wendy!" Lucy called for the child desparately. "Please! Heal her!"

"Wait what's going on Luce?" Natsu asked.

"She's hurt! She needs help! Wendy please!" Lucy pleaded Wendy.

"Juvia though the girl kidnapped you." I pointed out.

"She has a point." Gray-sama agreed.

"Why would you want to help her?" Erza asked.

"She took me because she needs my help! She's not an enemy!" Lucy explained. "Wendy… Can't you heal her."

We all exchanged looks.

"We'll discuss this later, For now, Wendy see what you can do." Erza decided.

Wendy nodded, she stepped forward and kneeled next to the injured one and Lucy. Wendy held her hands over the girl and gasped.

"What?" Lucy asked paranoid.

Wendy exhaled. "I cannot fully heal her, she's severely damaged. I can do what I can so she's not in such a critical condition for the time sake but we have to take her to Porlyusica in order for her to be fully healed." She explained.

Erza nodded. "You can heal her in the magic mobile. Gray, carry the girl to the car, and you have to drive, I don't have the magic energy to drive after that first trip. We're all going to Porlyusica's."

Nobody disobeyed orders. Gray-sama walked over to the girl and picked her up bridal style. I grinded my teeth. Another love rival! I will not let her get in my way of winning Gray-sama's love!

"Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Hm?" Gray sama faced Lucy.

"Your shirt?"

Gray-sama looked down to see that he was no longer wearing his shirt, he was holding the girl against his bare chest! Those abs...

That bimbo is being carried by a shirtless Gray-sama and I don't?! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!

* * *

**Don't we all love a Jelly Juvia?**

**I know I do!**

**I know that Juvia likes to speak in 3rd person but if I wanted to make the story from her point of view... So she just speaks in 3rd person :D**

**Favorite, Follow, Reveiw, Rate... Yada, yada!**

**ME NO OWN FT**


	9. Unwanted Presence

**Lucy**

I was the only one allowed to stay inside with Nashi, well sort of, I stayed by the doorframe, out of Porlyusica's way. But the rest had to stay outside. The only reason I was allowed in was because I wouldn't take no for an answer.

Once Nashi was settled in Porlyusica went to work.. "I need to analyze the girl to see if she has any physical wounds first." she mumbled to herself. She reached for Nashi's hood.

For a moment she was silent. I could not see Nashi from here, she was blocked by Porlyusica, but I had a feeling her physical appearance caused the awkward silence.

"You all have to leave." Porlyusica said.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" she yelled. Porlyusica had turned around as was pushing me out the door with a broom. Nashi's hood was still on.

"But why?" I asked, slightly angered. She just can't have me leave her like this!

Natsu and the others was watching us now.

"All you have to go. I need you all to leave immediately." Porlyusica said a bit harshly.

"But what about the girl?" Erza asked, she was sitting on a tree stump.

"She'll be fine, I just need time to heal her. As for the rest of you, SCRAM! You're stinking up the whole area!"

Without another word she closed the door in our faces.

* * *

**You heard the lady you guys! Go home (And take a shower while you're at it)**

**Thanks for reading this short chapter (There was not much for lucy to see, the more interesting stuff is coming up though!)**

**Please, favorite, follow, and review! I'll be your best friend forever!  
**

**Okay so maybe not forever but I'll be your best friend until next week!**


	10. 6 Days L8r

_6 days later..._

* * *

**Nashi**

Everything is so bright and fuzzy. Why do I feel so light? It kinda feels like I'm floating.

I cracked my eyes open to this almost blinding light, I had to squint in order to focus my eyes.

"Ahh… you're finally awake." an old voice said.

I think I noticed that voice. Oh yes I do. Her scent if familular too.

_Porlyusica_.

I began to sat up but she automatically stopped me.

"Don't even think about getting up yet. You still need to heal a bit."

Heal? Why would I need to heal?

She came over with some mixture in a beaker.

"Drink this." she commanded as she held it up to my lips. I did as told. It was bitter.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice felt weak from lack of use, how long have I been out?

"I think I know but first you need to tell me something so I can confirm it."

"What?"

"How did you get here?"

"By I magic mobile I guess." I answered.

"No I mean _here_."

My brain clicked as I figured out what she was asking.

Oh.

"You mean-"

"Yes."

So I told her everything.

_Everything_.

* * *

**Oh ho ho... And what she might mean by _everything?_**

**You obviously read, I bet you'll figure it out :D**

**Please Favorite/Follow/Review if you enjoy and it will make a panda happy!**

**Nashi: Blu does not own FT.**

**Me: YOU WOULD BE REAL IF I OWNED FT!**


	11. Welcome to FairyTail!

**Lucy**

I came to Porlyusica's as soon as I was informed I could pick up Nashi. I was now in front of her home, knowing what was inside that door. I walked up to the door and opened it.

"You're here." Porlyusica said.

I stepped into the room and immediately spotted her. Sitting on the bed was a girl who looked to be around 15 years old, she had long spiky salmon hair which was pulled into two pigtails creamy skin and Onyx eyes.

That's weird…

I thought her eyes was brown.

I stood there staring at Nashi. She was looking down at her brown leather boots. She was wearing denim short-shorts and a plain t-shirt. She looked up and saw me. She immediately stood up, brushing off anything that was on her shorts with her hands.

"Nashi…" I said.

"Hi Lucy!" She said giving me a goofy grin.

"You look…"

"Better?" She asked, her grin growing even wider.

"Yes, way better." I could not help but smile myself.

"Lucy…" Porlyusica said.

We both turned so we could face the old mage.

"This is Nashi Dragneel. Natsu's sister."

Nashi looked down, kinda embarassed.

This does not make any sense…

The painting… I reached for my pocket… Oh yeah… I left it at home…

Maybe it was not the best time to give it back anyway.

* * *

"So apparently you'll be joining FairyTail?" I asked Nashi as we walked through the streets of Magnolia.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird to think about though, knowing the fact that my _long lost brother_ goes there too." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you two will get along. It might take a bit of getting use to though, everyone thought Natsu was an only child!"

"I thought I was an only child too for a little bit, until I heard about him destroying a few towns a few weeks ago, then Porlyusica told me that we were siblings, I guess she got some blood sample while I was out because she told me we were definitely blood related. "

"Hey Nashi."

"Yeah Luce?"

I looked at her. She really was like Natsu.

"You said you needed my help with something, can you explain why?"

She scratched her head.

"I don't remember." She said.

Before I could say anything else she changed the subject.

"We're here!" she exclaimed.

That when I just noticed that we were a block away from Fairytail. Nashi grabbed my arm and smiled at me.

"C'mon Lucy~!" She started to run, pulling me towards the guild.

I smiled before saying "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Hurry up then!"

She reminded me of Natsu a bit…

Okay a lot.

We stopped at the entrance of the building.

"Let's go!" she said, moving forward.

I followed her through the entrance.

The guild was as chaotic as ever, but it seemed to lower a few notches the moment me and Nashi entered. I immediately noticed the fact that Team Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Figures, I had them go on a job without me. I did not wanted to go anywhere until Nashi was better.

And they may have been pestering me a bit but I just wanted some space so I told them to bug off. Could you really blame me?

I could hear people whispering, looking at Nashi as we walked across the guild. Looks like they noticed her appearance. Nashi did not seemed to notice. She looked like she did not care.

We walked up to the bar where Mirajane (Of course) was waiting for us.

"Hi Lucy!" She greeted me cheerfully as always.

"Hi Mira." I said greeting her back. She smiled as she looked at Nashi.

"You must be that girl who Lucy had Porlyusica healed huh?"

"Yeah, My name's Nashi." Nashi introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Nashi! My name is Mira."

"Mira, Nashi here is going to join FairyTail."

"Oh really! That's great! We here at FairyTail are always glad to have a new member. It's like adding a new member to the family!"

Nashi smiled. "Family, it's always a great feeling to know when you have them to support you. Blood or not."

"Speaking of which you look quite a bit like-"

"Natsu Dragneel? I noticed." Nashi said with a grin, "He's my brother believe it or not."

"Whaaaa?!" Mira exclaimed.

people started to look our way.

"Anywayyy." I said trying to prevent Mira from freaking out and attracting even more attention. "Are you ready for your stamp?" I asked Nashi with a smile.

Nashi grinned again, I swear if she had teeth like Natsu's they'd have the _exact_ smile. "Yeah, I think I want to get it on my right leg."

"What color?" Mira asked

"Orange." Nashi answered, she lifted the leg of her short a bit so Mira could stamp her thigh. The symbol was partially covered by the denim shorts when she pulled the pant leg back down.

"It looks great!" I said,

"Oh stop you're making me blush." Nashi said jokingly.

"You do look very pretty." Mira said.

"Thanks guys."

"Luuuu-chaaaaaan!" Levy called, she was heading our way.

"Levy!" I smiled, Nashi smiled at Levy and Levy noticed her appearance,

"This is Nashi. The newest member of FairyTail." Miras said introducing Nashi.

"She looks like Natsu!" Levy said, wide-eyed.

"He might sorta happen to be my older brother." Nashi said with a giggle.

"WHAAA?!" Levy asked stunned.

Even more people were looking. Gajeel walked through the entrance.

"Who's the pinkhead?"

"Nashi." Both Mira and I answered.

"She looks like that fire-eating moron."

"That fire-eating moron is my brother for your information." Nashi said, was she glaring at him?

"Figures, that's what we needed, another flamethrower to destroy the place."

"Like you have much to say metal-head."

I was stunned, did she just diss Gajeel?

"That reminds me, Nashi, what type of magic do you use?" Mira asked curiously.

Nashi grinned. "For me to know and for all of you to find out."

"_Wait a second._" Gajeel said interrupting the conversation, "Does this freak-show have something to say to me?" He asked, focused on Nashi.

"Only if you can take it iron maiden." Nashi said crossing her arms. Many people were watching, some were placing bets.

"How do you even know that Gajeel is iron-type mage?" Levy asked

"Well for starters, the metal buttons attached to his face scream the truth. And second, I've heard a lot about the people here, word seems to spread like wildfire when it comes to you people, your guild is quite famous."

A good amount of people laughed at the "metal button" remark. Nashi smiled triumphantly as if she won a battle.

* * *

**Looks like Nashi know's how to dish it out!**

**Lol I know she seems to be OOC compared the last few chapters but at the time, the girl was emotional and bitter, can you blame her for being a little out of character? (Yes this is how she truly is (surprise, surprise) so if anything she was OOC during the OTHER chapters)**

**HUZZAH FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER! (Compared to the others at least)**

**I wonder is Gajeel and Nashi are going to fight! Only one way to find out!**

**Please Favorite/Follow/Rate/Review**

**You know you wanna~**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Happy: WHEN AM I GOING TO JOIN?! I HAVE BARELY SHOWN MY FACE HERE!**

**Blu: BE PATIENT HAPPY AND TAKE IT EASY ON THE CAPS!  
**

**Mira: Blu does not own FairyTail**


	12. The Day After That

Wendy

"Have you heard about that Nashi kid?"

"The one who took down that iron-dragonslayer?"

"That's the one."

I have been hearing things like this all day since yesterday, Nashi was right, Word did seem to spread quickly when it comes to our guild. Probably because we were such an interesting guild!

"She must of been very strong to pull that off." another man said as I pass by a table.

"I heard she's a very powerful mage."

I had to chuckle at this, Nashi-san did not even lift a finger to tell the truth, she kept dodging Gajeels moves, she threw a few punches here and there, but she used NO magic. She did not use super speed like jet, but she was quick enough, she was quite strong two. I remember her throwing a table at the dragonslayer.

But in the end, Nashi-san seemed to be a very kind girl, she seems to be a lot like Natsu. Boy, wait 'till Natsu comes back from his mission with Gray and the others.

I walked into the guild and sat at a table where Lucy, Charle, Levy-san, and Nashi were already seated.

"Hi Wendy!" Lucy greeted me cheerfully

"Hi there Wendy!" Levy-san said, addressing me as well.

"Hi guys." I said smiling

"And where were you?" Charle asked me.

"Just walking around town, everyone seems to be buzzing about Nashi." I answered looking at Nashi, for some reason had her head down.

"She's asleep, apparently she's not the morning type." Lucy explained.

"Ah."

"Anyway, I was thinking about taking a job." Lucy said.

The moment Lucy mention job Nashi-san had already made her way to the board looking at job requests. She ripped one of the board and put it down on the table with a bit of force, causing the table to shake.

"This one seems like fun." Nashi said.

Lucy looked at the job. "This one? are you sure-"

"We're baaaaaack!" Happy said who was flying into the guild.

"It was nice while it lasted." Charle mumbled to herself.

"Lussssshi~! You're-" Happy came to a dead stop when he came to the table.

She stared wide-eyed at a smirking Nashi.

"I-is she-"

"Lucy what's with all the commotion? People around town are talking about some girl who kicked that metal-head's ass? Isn't she the one who you-" Natsu stopped when he came to the table.

"I think they were talking about me." Nashi said, referring to the people around town.

"_You're_ that Nashi chick?!" Happy asked stunned.

"Yup." She said, a triumphant look on her face once more.

"You look like-"

"Nashi Dragneel, the newest member of FairyTail." Erza started walking up to the table. "Mira told me about you, she stopped me before we came in. Welcome to the guild."

_"DRAGNEEL?!"_ Both Happy and Natsu exclaimed.

"What are those two freaking out about?" a shirtless Gray asked as he walked into the guild.

"Guys…" Lucy said nervously, trying to form a sentence. "This is Nashi Dragneel, Natsu's sister."

* * *

**I was honestly disappointed in this chapter. But I was STUMPED.**

**I wish I knew more about wendy, I did not know what to do for her perspective really.**

**Please Favorite/Follow/Review to make me a happy panda.**

**Thanks to those who have already reviewed the story!**


	13. REMATCH!

**Nashi**

Natsu, Gray, and Happy freaked out the moment Lucy said I was Natsu's sister, I was trying my hardest not to loose myself to laughing like a maniac. It was pretty damn hard keeping myself together, and the fact that Erza was the only one who did not freaked out made it even more funny.

"SISTER?!" Natsu, Gray and Happy exclaimed. By now everyone else easily figured this out, and were not paying much attention.

"So are we going to do the mission Lucy?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you sure you want to do this job Nashi? It looks like it's a tough one, maybe you should try more easy request for your first job."

"No I want to do it. I like a challenge, if the job was easy then where would the fun be in that? Plus don't you need rent money or something?"

"OH GOD YOU'RE RIGHT!"

while we continued to chat about rent and jobs I was able to pick up another conversation.

"Oi! Natsu!" Cana called for Natsu clearly drunk

"What?" Natsu asked,

"You think that new girl is stronger than you?"

"As if."

"Are you sure? She was able to take out Gajeel without using magic,"

"And?"

"Didn't you used magic to take him down?"

"That does not mean she's stronger than me."

"Well if you're so sure, maybe you should challenge her."

"Maybe I-"

"OI! FREAKSHOW! I WANT A REMATCH!" Gajeel yelled at me.

"Not now Iron-Maiden." I said, punching him in the gut, sending the metal-head flying.

"Yup, She's totally Natsu's sister." Lucy said sweat dropping.

"Aye." Happy agreed, sweat dropping as well.

"Hey Nashi!" Natsu called.

I turned.

"It's my turn!" Natsu yelled, charging right at me.

I easily dodge his attack and he ran right into Erza, getting cake all over both of them.

"I'm about to go on a mission with Lucy right now, but you're free to come with if you like." I offered innocently, just before Erza knocked the living daylights of him, staring a huge guild fight.

"Why does everyone has to be so violent here?" Lucy asked sweat dropping once more.

"It wouldn't be FairyTail without it." I said with a toothy grin. I almost punched myself for letting that slip, but Lucy s

"I guess it wouldn't."

I smiled as I watched everyone continued to brawl, Erza Pushing Natsu into a sleeping Gray, causing Gray to throw a chair at Natsu but missing and hitting Elfman instead…

I smiled at the sight, it made me feel relaxed, something I have not felt in forever. I almost felt like I was at home.

But I knew this could not last forever.

* * *

**BACK TO THE SHORTER CHAPTERS!**

**I'm not good with long chapters. It's not my style.**

**Favorite/Follow/Review pwease. :3**

**Thanks to all that did reviewed/favorited/followed**

**And thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN FT SO DON'T BOTHER.**


	14. In Denial

Lucy

When the chaos fell to an end Nashi convinced me that we should do the job. I honestly don't sit well with the idea of doing the curse, we have to basically catch a gang of thieves with a curse bracelet. And we can't cause any damage or we'll risk the reward and I honestly don't feel like that will be easy for someone related to Natsu.

And worst part is the fact that now Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray decided to tag along even though they just finished a job.

"We're a team Luce! We do jobs together" Natsu said as we were walking out of the guild.

"But didn't you guys just come back from a job?" I asked.

"Oh c'mon Lucy! If they wanna join, then let them! It's more fun when they're more people." Nashi pointed out.

"Yeah Lushi, we wanna join so let us!" A flying Happy said, agreeing with Nashi. Nashi smiled. I sighed, knowing that they won't give in.

"Where do we head first Nashi?" I asked the 15 year old who was currently reading through the request.

"We have to go to clovertown, where the client's summer home is located. She said that she will be waiting for us there."

"So we have to take the train." Erza said, pulling her mountain of luggage behind her.

"Guess so." Nashi said with a shrug.

"I guess you don't get motion sickness like Natsu?" I asked. I knew it was more of a dragon slayer thing, but hey, you never know."

"I use to actually, but I got over it. How else would I've been able to drive you to the warehouse?" Nashi asked.

"I guess you have a point." I said.

* * *

A little bit later we were on the train heading for Clover Town. Me Natsu and Erza were sitting across from Nashi, Gray, and Happy. Natsu was laying his head on my lap, trying to fight the nausea. Erza was reading a book (Did I mention she was blushing?), Gray was asleep, Happy was eating a fish (0f course.) And Nashi was staring out the window.

I was trying to figure Nashi out. Everything about her was so confusing. The fact that she kidnapped me, and now does not remember why, there was also the matter that she had onyx eyes when I could of sworn they were brown the night she kidnapped me. The painting also made me wonder, I still have it.

There was also the fact that she was able to withstand natsu's fire, then make it extinguish. Was she some sort of fire mage? Didn't the other noticed this?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan. I looked down to see poor Natau still trying to deal with the motions sickness. I heard a giggle.

"What?" I asked Nashi.

"You two are such a cute couple." she explained with another giggle.

"What?! We're not a couple!" I automaticly denied, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

"But you like him." Nashi said smirking.

"No way!" my face became a deeper red.

"Then why are you blushing?" She asked.

"She Liiiiiiiikes him!" Happy rolled. Damn cat.

"Shut up Happy." I said crossing my arms.

"She's totally in denial." Nashi said to Happy.

"Aye!"

I guess Nashi was not as dense as her brother who moaned again, I felt glad that he was far too sick to be listening.

* * *

**LUSHI IS TOATS IN DENIAL! WE ALL KNOW IT!**

**Did you like it? You know what you gotta do!  
**

**DON'T OWN FT!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	15. Overboard

Nashi

We arrived at Clover town not long after the conversation we had. For once I was kinda excited. A job! I mean, I should have fun while I can. BUt I knew that this was just for the time being, I mean I can't stay here forever. I sighed at my thoughts, they were bring my mood down.

"What's wrong Nashi?" Lucy asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, nothing…" I answered.

We headed out to the mansion.

"So where's this place anyway Nashi?" Gray asked me.

"It's not far from here." I answered, looking at the request paper. According to the address given, It should be right around the corner. And it was, we were at the mansion in no time.

Lucy knocked on the door, a short, chubby maid with brown braids answered the door. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"We're from fairytail. We took in the job request." Erza answered.

"Oh! The madam has been expecting you." The maid stepped out of the way so we could enter the door, we were lead to a living room with a fireplace and some couches, the place was so fancy and big! I could not help but sigh from the idea of living in a place like this.

"The madam shall see you in a bit." The Maid bowed then left. Soon a lady who looked around 35ish, came into the room.

"So you're the mages for the request, I didn't expect so many to come."

"Well originally we were supposed to have less." Lucy said sweat dropping.

* * *

Soon we were heading to the thieves hideout. What we had the instructions,

"So what we have to do is get the girl, eliminate anyone who gets in the way, and avoid any damage to the town while doing so." I said to myself.

"That about sums it up." Gray said.

"Eliminate?" Lucy asked sweat dropping.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said, obviously excited to beat up some bad guys.

**1 Hour Later…**

"We we're not suppose to do any damage to the town!" Lucy cried as I punched one of the crooks into a building.

"I guess it's too late for that." Happy said sweat dropping as Erza knocked out another guy, managing to break a water fountain with her sword in the process.

"Just get the girl to safety!" I yelled at lucy and Happy as I knocked another guy out.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled, burning a few guys to crisps, while setting a roof on fire.

"Ice make… Hammer!" Gray smashed a guy into the concrete ground.

~.~.~

"Erica!" The Lady cried as she embraced her daughter. I smiled at the scene, I almost cried… I have not been embraced like that in forever.

In the end we managed to accomplish the mission. We did so much damage, most of the reward went to fixing the town. Leaving just enough for Lucy to get by and pay her rent.

"Thank you so much. Now, can we have the bracelet?"

Erza gave her the bracelet.

"We should get going now." Gray said.

"Can't we walk this time?" Natsu begged, desperate to avoid going on the train again.

"Not. Happening." Lucy said, a bit ticked off due to the fact that she did not get all of the reward.

We headed to the station.

"I guess we went a bit overboard huh?" I said, sweat dropping

"A bit?" Lucy asked irritated.

* * *

**FACE.  
PALM.  
**

**Can't you people do anything right?**

**If you liked, Favorite, Follow, and/or Review!  
**

**Or not, I ain't yo doctor.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Happy says Blu does not own FT**_


	16. The Book

Lucy

A week after the mission, life at the guild seemed pretty normal. Nashi seemed to fit right in, for the time being, she was staying at my apartment. At least she knew how to use a door.

Natsu and Nashi got along pretty nicely as well, they would spar often, which would poor Natsu in utter defeat. The thing was that Nashi has not used her magic at all yet. She said she has not needed to, but I think she does not want to.

I just wonder why

I was taking a bath when I heard.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?!" Nashi screamed from outside the door.

"We always sleep at Lucy's."

"Well there was a door! AND YOU COULD OF KNOCKED!"

"Nashi you're just as weird as Lucy, you know that?" Happy said.

"Can you guys please get out so I can finish changing?"

"Fine."

I heard footsteps and then a window shut. Then Nashi sighed.

"I guess I should've warned you about them huh?" I spoked up.

"They have no respect for privacy!" Nashi complained through the door. "I was in just in undergarments when they came barreling through.

"They're too dense too care really, or just Natsu at least. I can't tell you how many times he's seen me in a towel and did not seem to notice the difference." I said, getting out of the bath, wrapping myself in a towel.

"I'm guess you're use to it?"

"Yeah." I said, getting out of the bathroom.

Nashi was sitting on my bed reading a book. She was smiling, that's when I noticed the cover. I immediately grabbed it.

"Hey I was reading that!"

"Nashi! Where did you find this?" I asked.

"Found it." Nashi said a bit nervously. I looked at the book, It was I was currently writing…

Already published.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"I got it from a store."

"I have not finished writing this book yet!" I exclaimed. Nashi looked at me wide eyed. Busted.

"Who are you Nashi?" I asked. "Really?"

"I don't think I can tell you." Nashi said, her eyes were watery.

I digged through my drawers and found the painting. I handed it to her.

"I think you can."

"Where did you get this?!" She asked.

"Warehouse."

She stared at the painting wide eyed, tears streaming down her face.

"I guess I have to tell you." she whispered. "Luce, can you come here?"

I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She hugged me.

"The spell is about to wear out anyway." She whispered to herself.

When we let go, Nashi began to glow. The light only lasted for a second.

"This is how I really look like." She said.

I stared at her in awe. Her pinkish hair was the same, but now the big brown eyes I saw the day she took me were there as well. Her skin tone was now creamy instead of fair and lost the tan. Her Fairytail symbol was now more of a peachy orange instead of the original color she got. She cracked a small smile, revealing sharp teeth.

Like how dragonslayers have.

"You're…"

"Nashi Dragneel." She answered. "The daughter of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

**I did not know how I was to do this part.**

**BUT IT'S DONE SO YAY.**

**If you enjoyed, Favorite/ Follow/ Review/ whatever.**

**Or not, your choice.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Nashi: Blu does not own FT.**

**Blu: Or do I?**

**Nashi: No, you don't**

**Blu: The sad truth.**


	17. The Truth Will Come Out Eventually

**Nashi**

After Lucy seemed to have gather her thoughts, she faced me.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

I sighed, I guess I have to tell her

"The eclipse gate, I need your help to close it."

Lucy's eyes widen. "But… Why can't the future me help you?..."

"She's been kidnapped, I need to save her. That's why I originally took you."

"About 20 years from now, The eclipse gate will be revived, but it was damaged, I was able to get through. But due to it's current condition the time portal open and closes from time to time. It also has an affect on the traveler, when the traveler uses any of their magic, they will be completely drained of their energy immediately, that's what happened to me when we were at the warehouse.

"By the time I was healed to portal was closed, I had to go undercover as Natsu's sister because I'm stuck here for the time being and I knew I should try to at least build your trust while I'm here. Everyone at Fairytail..." I could not continue. I started to cry. My body shook as tears stream down my face. Lucy put an arm around me.

"It's okay Nashi…" She said trying to comfort me.

Once I stopped crying Lucy let go. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"What type of magic do you use?"

I shuttered.

"You don't have to show me if you-"

"No, I want to show you, you'll find out either way." I said getting up. I held my hand in front of Lucy and it became bright red flames.

"So you're a-"  
"Wait." I said.

I stare at the flames, I was currently holding back, controlling them,

All the sudden and Happy barged in through the window, I extinguished the flames before they he could see.

"Lushi!" Happy cried, flying into Lucy.

"What-"

"It's Fairytail!" He cried. I froze.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Fairytail has been attacked!"

* * *

I did not bother to put my disguise magic back on, Happy did not seemed to noticed, it did not mattered. Our precious guild was under attack.

But by the time we arrived, the guild was reduced to rubble.

"What happened?!" Natsu roared.

"We don't know, by the time we arrived, it was too late." Mira said.

"They left a note." Cana said, Lucy took a paper out of the sober girl's hand.

"Bring the Salamander." Lucy read, everyone looked at Natsu.

"Oh, they'll get their Salamander." Natsu growled, his hands caught aflame.

"They don't want you." I growled. Everyone turned to me, noticing my slight change in appearance.

"They want me."

* * *

**WHAAAA?**

**Well, I'm sure most saw that coming.**

**Thank you you sassy reader for reading my book.**

**Follow/Favorite/Review**

**I don't own FT**


	18. The Salamander

Lucy

"What do you mean they want you?" Gray asked

"Yeah, everyone knows that Salamander's-" Gajeel's was interrupted when Nashi's hand caught on fire.

"He's not the only one known as Salamander." Nashi growled, showing sharp teeth.

"Who are you?" Mira asked wide-eyed.

"Long story short, I'm from 20 years in the future."

"What?! That makes no-"

"They want me because I'm trying to stop the eclipse gate."

"But they need a-" Levy stopped her sentence when I stood next to Levy.

"This is no time for talk, we need to attack whoever did this to our guild." I said.

"Right." Natsu said as his hands lit on fire once more.

"Do you even know where to go?" Lisanna asked.

"I have an idea." Nashi said, she started heading off west, her hands were on fire, Me, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel and Pantherlily, follower her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nashi led us to a nearby forest, I don't think the others noticed but I think she was crying, we kept on going until she came to a sudden halt.

"What's that smell?" Wendy asked.

"I smell it to." Gajeel said.

"Quiet!" Nashi hissed.

"Ah, so you've come." A shadow approached us. "Salamander."  
"How did you get here?" Nashi snarled.

"No need to be so feisty." The Shadow chuckled, he became close enough where I could tell his features. He was pale and had raven black hair, his had a long face and a five o'clock shadow. his hat covered his eyes, he wore a black cloak.

"I'm going to ask you one more time before I beat the crap out of you, her bright flames grew even more bright.

"The same way you did, now quick question." The man came to a stop.

"Why are you hiding your true power?" He asked.

Nashi grinded her teeth. True power? Is that why she said wait.

All of the sudden, Nashi's fiery fist smashed into the mans face, causing him to step back.

"That's for Fairytail." Nashi said.

The man tsked. "I would not have done that."

All the sudden, a beaten up white exceed was in his hand.

"Nashi..." The exceed croaked.

Nashi's fire extinguished.

"While we were waiting for you, I got bored and decided to, ah… What's the term? Yes, have some fun with your friend."

"You bastard!" Nashi screamed.

"We?" I asked, all of the sudden we were surrounded by 6 other men.

"I'll kill you." Nashi screamed.

"I'd like to see you try, if you make a single move, the cat gets it.'

"Na...shi" The cat croaked one more. "Run."

"Not happening." Nashi said, "Guys, take care of them, But leave the girl to me." The man disappeared.

The men attacked us.

"Come back you coward." Nashi caught his scent. "I'm going to kill you for ever hurting my nakama!" She screamed, she started to run, I was going to follow her but she stopped her.

"Stay here." She said, her eyes were blazing.

She ran off, I waited for a moment then followed her.

* * *

**THAT BASTARD! He's gonna pay for touching the guild!**

**Favorite... Follow... Review...**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL.**

**THANKS FOR READING BEEYOTCH!**


	19. Ryu

Nashi

I ran towards the source of his scent. That bastard! How could he even think of showing his face knowing I'm here. How could he think about touching the guild. He's going to pay, I'll make sure he does.

I Stopped, I knew he was here, he was waiting.

"Come out here you coward!" I screamed.

"I'm right here." He whispered in my ear.

I turned to land a punch on him, but he was gone.

"To slow." He said, appearing and giving me a uppercut. I fell to the ground. He kicked me hard. I grunted.

"Oh, c'mon… I know the great Hell Dragon is much stronger than that." He said, all the sudden a beaten up white exceed was in his hand, he threw the cat against the tree. I growled.

"Ah, are you finally going to get up?" He asked, crossing his arms.

When I got up he lunged at me, his fist flying towards my face. But before he could punch me I grabbed his wrist, gripping it hard.

"You want to see my real power?" I asked with a smirk. "Fine, I'll show you my real power." My other hand was in a fist, I held it close to his face.

"And when I'm done with you, I promise, you'll truly be lucky if you ever experience the pleasure of seeing daylight again." I finished, my fist erupted in dark flames, my real flames.

I punched him so hard he went flying against a tree, almost causing it to go over from the impact. My body shrouded in dark flames.

"I won't show you any mercy." I growled.

Through the flames I saw him smirk.

I knew he would not be smiling for long.

~.~.~.~

Lucy

I watched in horror as Nashi's body erouded in dark flames, at first I thought it was god-slayer magic, but this seemed more like dragon-slayer magic.

"Lucy…" the white exceed from earlier croaked, he was next to me, I was hiding behind a bush by the tree he was thrown against. I took the cat into my lap.

"Lucy… It's you." The exceed said with a smile.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ryu, Nashi named me." he said with a smile.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Nashi attacked the man, dark flames surrounded him.

They were fighting each other with equal strength, I was worried that Nashi might lose.

"She's not even using half of what she can really do." The exceed whispered, as if he was reading my mind.

The man took out a sword

"Fire Dragon Blade!" Nashi yelled, the fire in her hands took the form of dark fiery swords.

The balds clashed against each other. I stared in disbelief, Natsu never used that move, Wendy and Gajeel never did anything like it either.

"You're full of surprises Salamander." The man said as the swords clashed once more.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Nashi admit as she lunged.

The exceed hissed as he tried to move, he needed to be healed.

"We have to get you to Wendy." I said.

"But Nashi…" He croaked, his weak voice full of worry.

"She can handle. Didn't you say she was not even using half her power?" I asked.

The exceed nodded, I got up and started to head back, but all the sudden I was attacked.

"Lucy!" Nashi screamed. As I fell to the ground.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING


	20. Hell Dragon

Lucy

I was severely injured with one blow, I let out a wail of pain as my body hit the solid earth. Nashi dash to my side.

"Luce…" she cried.

"I'm fine." I said, flinching as she pulled my head to her lap.

"No, your not. I know how strong he could be. You're lucky to be alive."

"Well, she is Lucky Lucy." Ryu said. crawling next to her.

"Ryu…" She croaked, her eyes were watery.

"I'm okay Nash."

"No, you're not. You both need to get heal." Nashi argued. All the sudden she was pulled away from us and pushed against a tree.

"I guess that will have to wait." The man growled.

"You…" Nashi growled, sharp teeth grinding together. She puched the man so hard, he was sent flying, knocking down two tree and crashing into a third.

"Nashi…" Ryu whispered wide eyed, as we watch Nashi stood up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She screamed lunging at the man. He fist flying towards him. They were fighting once more, Nashi who was enraged was beating him, landing many hits on him. BUt he was getting to her too.

"You thought you could touch my guild, hurting my family and friends, and get away with it?!" She screamed pushing him hard, she was now surrounded in a dark fiery aura.

"You will pay!" She screamed charging at him.

"Nashi no…" Ryu screamed, she was far too gone.

"This is bad." Ryu said.

"What?" I asked.

"If Nashi keeps this up, she'll lose control. Nashi has dark magic in her, when she is angry, it can take over. It will severely damage her body."

"We have to stop her!" I screamed.

Nashi roared.

"It's too late." Ryu said.

I looked at Nashi and gasped.

Nashi...

The girl had changed. Her hair was now down, the ribbons that held her pigtails up were now on the ground torn. Her clothing was torned everywhere, barely holding together. But that was not the ideal change.

Her creamy skin was now black scales, her nail were claws, she also had black dragon wings attached to her back and her eyes were like dragons eyes. Only now they were blood red.

"Hell dragon." Ryu whispered.

* * *

**Nashi is pissed, she is going to kick butt.**

**GUYS THIS IS SO DRAMATIC I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE IT ANYMORE. *flips table***

**I hoped you liked reading, because I enjoyed writing.**

**Ryu: Ble does not own fairytail. She owns me though! And Nashi.**

**Blu: Actually, Nashi is not 100% mine. But I did come up with her appearance and powers and personality!**


	21. Our Own Demons

Lucy

I watched in horror as Hell-Dragon-Nashi flew and grabbed her enemy by the neck with one hand. Claws piercing his skin. She did this all within seconds.

"She's fast." I breathed.

"She's deadly and out of control." Ryu whispered.

"We have to stop her!" I yelled.

"We can't, it's too dangerous. Nashi would never forgive herself if she hurted you.

"Lucy!" Natsu called.

I turned. Natsu gray and the others were heading towards us.

"Stand back! This is Nashi's fight." Ryu said, forcing himself onto his feet.

"Ryu, get down." I said.

"Luce what's going on-" Natsu was about to finish when he saw Nashi.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"It's a long story." I said, Trying to get up, but utterly failing.

"You're hurt. Let me heal you." Wendy said.

"Heal Ryu first, I'll be fine." I said turning to watch Nashi.

She dropped the man, to the ground.

"This is… Impossible, you can't defeat me so easily." the man croaked, Nashi just glared at him.

"I'm not finished yet." Nashi said, her tone was dark and full of venom. She was, holding a dark fire lit hand in front of him. "You have cause too much suffering." she growled.

She could not be thinking?... Was she going to.

"Nashi stopped!" I screamed. I flung myself in front of her.

She gazed darkly at me.

"Lucy what are you doing?!" Someone called.

"Get out of there!" another said.

I stood my ground, my gaze boring into her blood red eyes.

"You defeated him…" I said, "He's learned his lesson." That's when I noticed she was crying. Tears began to slowly stream down her face.

"He hurt you…" she said.

"He's learned his lesson, you don't need to kill him. He can go to jail."

Silence, more tears.

"Help me…" Nashi whispered.

Then she pushed me away, hard, I was sent flying to the ground.

"Nooo!" I screamed.

She walked closer to him, her fist was engulfed in dark flames.

"Do your worst" the man said.

Nashi stood there for another moment, then the flames dies out. Nashi fell to the ground.

"Nashi!" I screamed, rushing to her side, I struggled to run due to my injuries. But I made it to her side. Her scales were fading, turning back into her soft creamy skin, her wings were shrinking and her claws were turning back into nail. She was severely injured. Blood crept from the corner of her mouth.

"She needs help!" I screamed. She took in so much damage, not only from the fight, but her own magic did this to her too.

* * *

**NASHI NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Gawd, I'm cruel, I keep hurting poor old Nashi.**

**THAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU FOR READING SEXEH~**

**Rate Review... Whatever!**

**Satan Mira: Blu does not own FT**


	22. Travelers

Nashi

"How long have I've been out?" I asked Lucy who was pacing.

We were at Porlyusica's once more, I have just got up from a coma.

"3 days." She answered. I sighed in relief. It's only been 3 days, that means that the portal is still open.

"Lucy we have to go. Now. The man I fought, he's from the future. That means he had to come through a portal. We have to go now." I said getting up.

"Be careful!" Lucy hissed.

"I'm fine!" I said walking to the door. Moving did not hurt much, sure my head was wrapped in bandages, and I had a few scratches here and there but I was good.

"Wait." Lucy stopped me. "Where are we going exactly?"

I turned and smirked at her. "Where do you think?" The future duh.

"But shouldn't we bring the others?" Lucy asked.

"There can only be a limited amount of travelers. It's best if only you come, we can go to the guild's construction site, grab Ryu, and get out. But we can't bring anyone else. So when at the guild's construction site... Don't mention this to _anyone_."

* * *

We were in, and out within minutes. The members were so chaotic, so focused on their fights, nobody notice us leave.

"Don't worry." I said when we got in the car with Ryu. "When you travel through the portal, time won't affect you. After this is over, when you return, you will got back to the moment you left and live on your life from then."

She nodded.

And then we were off.

* * *

We arrived to Stamford the next day, Me and Lucy took shifts driving a magic mobile. I explained to her what happened. Ryu helped.

We were walking to the portal at nightfall after resting in a hotel. I told Lucy that the portal was located on the top of the abandon Lighthouse, it should close the minute we go through.

When we got there Lucy was stunned at the sight of the portal, it was a blinding white light that was attached to the wall, we all closed our eyes and walked into darkness.

Silence.

* * *

**SOMEBODY CALL THE DOCTOR! WE'RE GONNA GO BACK TO THE FUTURE!**

**Lol just had to say it.**

**BUT WE'RE GOING TO THE MOTHER-F-ING FUTURE.**

**I know this chapter was kinda short and kinda boring, but I was pretty stumped for this part.**

**I DON'T OWN FT**


	23. Cursed

_*X811, July_

_20 years into the future…_

* * *

**Lucy**

All of the sudden, everything was white. And then we were in the lighthouse once more. Everything was spinning around me. I could barely stand, I tried to walk forward but fell to the ground. And for once, I had an idea of what Natsu had to deal with whenever he had motion sickness. I groaned. Ryu fell behind me, swirls in his eyes.

"Tell me when the room stops spinning…" He mumbled.

Nashi was standing behind us, unaffected by the portal.

"You two are wimps… Man up already!" She said as she stepped in front of us towards the exit.

"Since when did you turn into Elfman?" I asked, trying to regain myself.

"Aye!" Ryu mumbled.

"C'mon get up, we need to get to our first destination by sunrise."

* * *

Outside the lighthouse was a magic mobile Nashi apparently used to get here. We got in and started to dive back to Magnolia. It was dark out, as we were driving I watched as stars began to lit up the night sky.

"Nashi?" I asked as we were driving.

"Um?"

"How… How did you obtain your powers?"

Silence.

"You don't have to tell-" I stared but Nashi interrupted

"No, it's fine… Most of my life I was actually a normal fire-dragon slayer, My fa- Natsu told me all he knew, I even discovered some powers and taught him how to use them. I was known as a 4th generation dragonslayer. A dragonslayer who is trained by a first or third generation slayer. Sometimes they could even inherit the power, but that's only if their parent is a dragonslayer." Nashi smiled at the memory. The idea send shivers down my spine. I knew I was to have Nashi, that already freaked me out.

But a dragonslayer… Inside me? Mavis help me.

"So anyway, I knew how to do basically everything Natsu can, but I was able to learn if faster. I was known to burn everything down." She stopped to hear my sigh, she smiled at me innocently. I was doomed

"Anywayyy, I grew up in fairytail. It's built differently than what you're use too. It's bigger-"

"We have a jacuzzi!" Ryu interrupted.

"Anywayy." Nashi continued. "When I was 12 years old… I was kidnapped." Her expression darkened as she hit a bump on the road.

"I was taken, some people wanted me because I was very powerful, they wanted me for a… Weapon. But apparently I was not strong enough… They took me and put dark magic into my system… Dark Dragon blood."

She sighed, this must of been a lot for her to say.

"It changed my powers making them stronger. But the magic… Is unstable. When I become outraged, the magic thrives on my anger and overtakes my body… It turns me into a monster. I can barely control myself in that state."

Tears were streaming down her face, but then she smiled through the tears.

"And that's what happened. You and Natsu- Who I should mention was totally enraged, like seriously, he's protective over his precious daughter. " She laughed, I laughed along, It was not hard to believe, Natsu goes crazy if anyone of his guildmates get hurt.

"But… when you guys got there… They hurt you. right in front of my eyes. I lost control. I defeated them all, it left me in a coma for a week…. I could not imagine how hard it was for you and Natsu to take. Can you imagine that? Seeing your child turn into a monster, severely injuring herself afterward and then be put through a coma?" She sighed. "Might as well be cursed."

We drove in silence for a bit longer.

"Thank you." I said breaking the silence. "For telling me."

"If anything, I should be thanking you. It's nice to let that all out. I really needed to take that off my chest."

* * *

I was napping when the car came to a halt. The sun was rising in the distance, Nashi was staring ahead, looking awestrucked.

"Where are we."

"Magnolia." She whispered. She got out of the car, hiding behind a stack of hay. As I got out Nashi pulled me down, Ryu followed me.

"Be quiet! She can't see you!" She whispered, peering over the haystack. I looked over the stack.

She was looking at a girl around the age of 17, she had straight navy-blue hair, and was sitting at the edge of a dock.

"Yuki." Nashi whispered.

* * *

**YES! OVER 750 WORDS I FEEL SO FREAKING ACCOMPLISHED.**

**I _was _going to upload this sooner but, FFN was being stupid so I couldn't. _  
_**

**Thanks to whoever has reviewed btw, I love getting them!**

**Ryu: Review**** and such. Or not I ain't your mama...**

**Happy: Thanks for reading!**

**Lisanna: Blu does not own FT.**

**Mira: And sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**Elfman: REVIEWING IS MAN!  
**

**Evergreen: *Facepalm***

**Me: You guys are dragging this one out...**

**Lucy: GOODBYE!**

**Natsu: I did not say anything yet though!**

**Lucy: You just did.**

**Mira: JUST KISS ALREADY.**

**Lucy: *Blushing* We're done here!**


	24. Reunion

**Yuki**

I walked up to the dock just at sunrise, the ocean reflected the same orangy color as the sky. Looking ahead, I could the sun, dipped halfway into the ocean at the horizon ahead. I took off my shoes and sat at the edge of the wooden dock, my bare feet dipped into the salty seawater. I placed my shoes behind me and took in my surroundings. I took in a deep break, salty air filling my lungs. I held it for a bit then exhaled.

It's been almost 2 years since fairy tail lost her. Me and them still think about her alot. I just can't believe she really left. Fairytail was her home… But I should not blame her. What would you do is you're father disappears from the face of the planet on a job and when you're birthday comes you mom goes missing as well? I wonder if she is still looking for them. Knowing the stubborn, determined, Dragneel for as long as I knew her... I would bet she is.

I sighed and looked down at the girl who reflected over the water below me. She had wavy, navy-blue hair that ended just below her shoulders, it was parted in the middle of her head, showing off her long layers. She had blue eyes, like her mother and pale skin. She was wearing a blue sundress that ended above her knees.

I gave her a hopeless smile and of course she smiled back, mirroring my actions. Figures. She's me. I sighed once more and looked out to the horizon.

"Where are you Flame-Brain? Yuki misses you, everyone does…" I whispered to myself since no one was around to hear.

Or so I thought.

My twin brother sat down next to me, he was wearing denim shorts, and no shirt, showing off his light blue fairytail mark which was stamped onto his chest. His navy-blue hair, which was styled similar to my father's haircut, was a mess. I could not help but chuckle.

"What?" Jax asked me.

"Yuki wonders if you got Dad's stripping disease or something."

"What?" He looked down. "Oh." he said with a chuckle.

"Yuki wants to know what are you doing here anyway?" I asked. This was my spot and he knew that.

"I was thinking… Do you think we should try looking for her."

"Ohhh, Yuki thinks Jax-niichan misses his _girlfriend_." I said with a giggle.

"I don't like her like that, she's nakama."

"You sound like Natsu before he dated Lucy, Also Yuki sees that you're blushing." I said.

"Oi, I don't like _Flamebrain_ like that baka."

"Yuki thinks you're in denial."

"Shut up."

"Yuki will not shut up" I said with a smirk. Jax sighed.

"I'm going to the guild hall." He said getting up. "You coming?" He asked.

"Nah, Yuki wants to stay here a bit longer. Yuki will meet you inside the guild later. Yuki says good-bye."

"Bye Yuki." He said, he bend down screwed up my hair and walked off.

"Damn it Jax-niichan." I said, smiling as I fixed my hair.

I sat there a bit longer, relaxing for a bit. It's nice considering how chaotic the guild is everyday. Then I heard a voice I have not heard in years.

"Oi, Ice-prick! What are you doing?"

I turned, not believing my ears… Could it be?... It was!

There stood Nashi, her signature high pigtails, standing next to her was none other that Ryu. I lunged, Attacking her with a bear hug.

"Nashiiii!" I screamed as I hugged her, almost knocking her off her feet. Being the baby I was, tears were already running down my face.

"Yuki missed you Baka!" I yelled, squeezing her

"I missed you too Ice-queen." she responded, hugging me back.

"Flame-brain."

"Ice-head."

"Dragon-Breath."

"Snow-cone."

"Are you guys almost done? I'm hungry." Ryu interrupted. I laughed. Just like old times. We finally let go. Nashi held onto my shoulders, staring deep into my eyes.

"I need your help." She said.

* * *

**Wow, it so weird seeing Natsu's and Gray's daughters getting along so well. Who knew?**

**Yes, Yuki and Jax are Gray and Juvia's kids if you have not guessed. No, Jax does not have Gray's stripping habit, But Yuki dose speak in third person like her mom! :D**

**Annnyway:**

**Levy: Review if you enjoyed!**

**Gajeel: Or you can deal with me.**

**Levy: You don't have too, Gajeel won't hurt you. Right Gajeel. *Elbows Gajeel in the gut.***

**Gajeel: Ooof!... Right.**

**Happy: Thanks for reading!**

**Ryu: Blu-chan does not own FT!**

**Mira: Bye**!

_PS... The cover image was drawn by me. I know It's crappy. But I like it! You can find it under my deviantART Blue-Beat._


	25. Surprises All Around

Lucy

I hid behind the car, staying out of sight as Yuki and Nashi were speaking. As I watch them, I tried to guess who Yuki reminded me of. I eventually figure out she reminded me _a lot _of Juvia. Maybe they're related.

My thoughts were interrupted when Nashi motion for me to come over. I hesitantly stood up and walked over, Yuki gasped the moment she laid eyes on me.

"It's really her, Yuki really sees her.." She whispered to Nashi.

"I know. She's going to help us."

"Nashi really were telling the truth."

"You think I was lying Frosty?"

"Maybe Yuki was, maybe Yuki wasn't." Yuki said with a slight smirk. Before Nashi could say something back, Ryu interrupted.

"We should get going now." he piped up.

"Right, let's go." Nashi said as she grabbed my hand as started to drag me off.

"Wait where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to FairyTail of course." She said grinning at me.

Images filled my head. This reminded me of the day I first met Natsu. It was so similar, but now Natsu was a replace girl who was my future daughter, Happy was replace by Ryu (Who I found out during the ride here was HAPPY'S SON. Talk about crazy!) And we had a future relative of Juvia's as a extra person.

"Oh by the way, the ice-prick there is Yuki Fullbuster."

3…

2…

1…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" I screamed. (The same reaction I gave Nashi when she told me who she was, It was not written down though)

That must mean…

She's Gray's and Juvia's kid?!

"Yuki have a twin brother, Jax-niichan." Yuki said smiling.

TWINS?

Mira would get a kick out of this… Heck, she'd get a kick out of the fact that Nashi's my kid and her dad's Natsu.

Why am I even thinking about this?!

* * *

**A long chappy followed by a short one... Yay.**

**Happy: Poor Lucy, so much information to keep up with. D:**

**Mira/Satan Soul/Sitri: Review if you enjoyed!**

**You bettah review.**

**Blu: Not necessary.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Home Again

**FutureJuvia**

"Mama, where's Yuki-nee?" Ray asked me as I carried him into the guild hall, "she should be with Jax, but Mama does not see her." I said, searching for my daughter, When I became a mother i got in the habit of calling myself Mama around them, but only when I'm talking to them or with them in general. I spotted my eldest son Jax sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of water.

I sighed, Yuki should've been with her brother, I know that today is not the easiest for her, but she should at least be at the guild, she knows her father will be back from the s-class mission soon.

I walked over to where Jax sat, carrying Ray in my arms.

"Jax where is your sister?" I asked as I sat next to him, placing Ray on my lap.

"She's at the dock, she wanted to be alone for a bit but she'll arrive soon." He said neutrally.

"She better, Mama told her that she was to come to the guild today with the rest of the guild."

"You can't blame her, the guild is always depressed this time of the year." a voice said behind us, who was correct, the usually chaotic gild was more quiet today, nobody was fighting, the giiuld was barely filled with the chatter or younger wizards.

I turned to see who the voice was, of course none other than Titania's daughter Fawn.

Fawn was a young child who was like the female version of her father with her gentle blue hair and face tattoo, she used heavenly body magic, she was only 12 but she was quite a strong mage. Some call the requip mage _the new Titania _or _Erza 2.0 _She was so powerful that most of the time she only needs weapons, she rarely uses requip in order to change armor.

"FAWN!" Jax jumped. The girl may have been younge but she was even scarier than her mother. Don't let the innocent act fool you, she could be a demon.

Fawn sat down and asked the bartender for a chocolate cake.

"So Jax, do you know where Yuki is? We should go on a job."

"She's-" Before Jax could finish he was interrupted by the front doors slamming open.

The guild was now completely silence.

"Look who's finally home." Yuki said beaming.

At the front of the guild stood two figures, one was my only daughter Yuki. And next to her was a long lost relative.

Nashi dragneel.

"Nashiiii!" a blue exclaimed, flying towards the dragon slayer at full speed. The scene was heartbreaking, Happy crashed into his long lost "sister" she fell to the floor as the cat cried into her breasts, she wrapped her arms around the cat smiling, tears running down her face.

"It's really her." someone whispered.

"Salamander's back."  
"NASHI'S HOME!"

Everyone was in complete shock. Their long lost guildmate has finally returned. Everyone was cheering, crying, and just plain shocked. But everyone share one feeling, happiness.

Fawn and Jax were staring at their ex-teammate in shocked, like they saw a ghost. Fawn was the first to snap out of it. She ran to hug Nashi.

"Nashiii!" she screamed as she ran to gave her a bear hug. She squeezed her so hard, I could of sworn I heard a crack. Nashi grunted but managed to crack a smile.

"Don't ever leave like that again." Fawn whispered. Even the strongest have a breaking point.

Everyone was surrounding Nashi, attacking her with hugs, questions and just plain punches, oh wait, that was just Gajeel and he was playing around. One of the last people was my son Jax.

"Why hello there flamebrain." He said smiling.

"Jax!" Nashi exclaimed. Jax pulled her into a hug.

"They liiiiiiiiiike each other." Ryu and Happy started.

"Do not!" Nashi yelled pushing my son away who was blushing. I grinded my teeth, how did she have such an affect on him?! HE WAS MINE. She can't have my baby!

The last person walked up to her.

"Master Mira." Nashi whispered.

"We missed you Nashi, welcome back to fairy tail." The young master greeted the child, Nashi hugged the master.

Yuki cleared her throat.

"Oh right." Nashi said, remembering something. She stepped back.

"You can some in now." the fire mage called. A young blonde hesitantly peeked through the edge of the door. everyone gasped. The blonde… Was Lucy.

But Lucy is gone! Then I noticed the blonde was only a teen, she looked 20 years younger than she should be!

All of the older mages gasped, some of the other younger ones were confused, not recognizing the younger version of our dear stellar mage.

"Mama who is that?" Ray asked me. I stood up.

"Lucy…" I whispered.

Lucy looked at the guild, everyone seemed confused, but a very pregnant Levy stood up and ran to Lucy.

"LU-CHAAAN!" The mage cried, hugging her younger, long lost friend.

"Shrimp! Be careful!" Gajeel called cautiously but his wife ignored him, she was too busy crying, hugging Lucy.

"Hey Levy." Lucy said hugging her back. Once they were done, Erza stood up.

"It's really you." Erza whispered." she was now walking up to Lucy. She was about to hug her when a crying Happy beat her too it. Pretty much all of the older mages who've known Lucy since she was the age she is now joined in and hugged her. That included me.

Nashi cleared her throat interrupting us

"We need to tell you something." She said.

* * *

**LONG CHAPPY! HUZZAH!**

**Please review if you enjoyed, thank you for reading yada yada.**

**BAIII**


	27. Natsu

**Lucy**

I stood next to Nashi as she told everyone about the eclipse gate, and how she needed my help so she managed to find a portal that was activated by the broken gate, so I'm to help her close the gate.

I could feel many eyes staring at me, but I ignored them as I listen to Nashi. As I was listening I looked around the guild. Everyone who I knew was now older, Mira was the _Master _of FairyTail! Wow, that's crazy. I could see that Juvia is a mother of three, so not only did she have twins, but she has another kid?! I looked around some more, Erza was next to a nineteen year old that had the same hair tone as her, the little girl who looks to be 12 or 13, with blue hair and a tattoo, sat on her other side. I guessed that was her daughter and son. A now large-breasted Wendy who looks to be in her thirties was sitting next to a older Romeo, they ended up together! Adorable.

Gray was nowhere to be seen but Yuki told me her father was on a solo mission. I saw Levy next to Gajeel, which was both shocking yet not shocking. AND SHE WAS PREGNANT! Wow, can't wrap my head around that. I can't wrap my head around ANY of this.

Everyone was here!

But there was one thing that totally confused me.

Natsu.

I knew I was missing because I was kidnapped by the very person who apparently is the one who's reviving the gate. But Natsu was not kidnapped. According to Nashi, today was July 7th. He should be here, I know him too well.

Happy's here (Talking Ryu and Charle.), That idiot would go with Happy for a mission even if it's a solo mission. And he's not here, if Natsu was here someone would of mentioned him, and knowing him, he would of been the first to greet her. Unless, he hated her? No that painting told another story.

Where was he? Should I ask?

"And that about sums it up." Nashi said, finishing the explanation, and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"We need a team to help us with this mission, therefore, we would like to request that, Ryu, Jax, and Fawn come with us."

"Our original team?" Erza's daughter asked. I guessed she was Fawn.

"Yes, plus Lucy." Nashi said, patting my shoulder.  
"Then we need to leave immediately, we need to stop the gate as soon as possible." Fawn said standing up.

"Let's get going than." Yuki's twin said standing up, That must of been Jax.

"Aye!" said Ryu. We headed to the door when Mira stopped us.

"Nashi." She called. I stopped with her as the others left.

"Yes Master Mira?" Nashi asked.

"Happy birthday." She said with a small smile. Nashi looked down for a moment before smiling at Mira.

"Thank you… Master." She said before grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. So many thoughts were swimming in my head that I didn't resist all.

Nashi's birthday huh? That must mean she was born July seventh.

"Is that why Natsu was not here?" I asked.

"What?" Nashi asked coming to a short stop.

"Because it's your birthday, and since you apparently have gone missing, he probably decided to stay home."

Nashi was quiet.

"Lucy?" Jax called out, looking nervous.

"N-Natsu-kun… He's dead." Fawn suddered looking down.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

Nononononononono, this can't be true. Natsu can't be dead. NATSU CAN'T BE-

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Nashi roared.

"Nashi-" Fawn started.

"He's not dead." Nashi repeated, her tone was now dangerously low.

"_Nashi_-" Ryu tried.

"NO! He's alive, just missing, I know he is." Nashi said a little louder. She started to storm off ahead but she stopped.

"And I will find him. And I _will_ bring him home. One day." She walked off.

We stood there silence.

"We should going." Fawn said.

"Yeah, she'll be fine in a bit. She's probably just going ahead." Ryu whispered.

"Let's go." Jax said.

We started to walk.

"Wait." I whispered. We stopped walking.

"What happened to Natsu."

Jax looked at me for a moment before remember who I'm suppose to be. "He went on a mission…" Jax said.

"Before Nashi turned thirteen, Natsu-kun went on a mission, he wanted to get her something special as present." This made me smile, I always thought Natsu would make a good father, I don't know why though.  
"You might of not noticed, but Nashi has a necklace she's always wearing, she hides it under her shirt, under it's a rare necklace." Fawn explained.  
"A crystal orb with a eternal flame inside. Dragon orb. He wanted her to have it. Supposedly it held some sort of magic that would help her control her, uh… Curse. It was the reward for his mission. It was an S-class quest. But we never knew what the quest itself was. Nobody did, it was made specifically for Natsu-kun to do on his own." Jax said.

"But… Natsu nevered returned from the quest. He completed the mission, we know that much because the reward was sent to her mother by the Client. Natsu himself just never came back. Most thought he just went missing because he was searching for Igneel or something. But one month later a mage came with his scarf. It had a piece of paper attached to it saying "For Nashi.""

"That's when he was considered dead. No way would Natsu loose that scarf… Everyone was mourning, but you-" Fawn paused pointing a finger at me. "Were praying that he was still alive, hoping he would come home and show everyone you were alright. Nashi though… She went missing, she went searching for him, but eventually we found her, she was crying under a tree." she finished. At this point I were crying. That idiot… Why would this happen to him of all people?

"We should get going." Ryu said.

* * *

We headed to the train station where Nashi met us. We rode the train, nobody spoke to each other. We were dead quiet..

Nashi was crying in silence

* * *

**THE DRAMA MAH GAWD. *Flips another table***

**I'm going crazy with drama bombs.**

**Natsu: Why do I have to be the one who's dead.**

**Nashi: YOU'RE NOT DEAD.**

**Me: You guys don't know if he's dead or not, only I know that.**

**Lucy: *DEATH GLARE*YOU BETTER MAKE SURE HE'S NOT DEAD BLU-CHAN**

**Me: *Unaffected* We'll see.**

**Mira: Thanks for reading!**


	28. Where They Were Going

**Nashi**

While we were on the train I was re-thinking my actions… Maybe I should of not been so harsh. Then again, this was my father they were talking about, They know he was not dead. I mean he was _Natsu Dragneel._ The strongest mage like ever, He can't be taken down by another's hand like everyone else thought.

He's going to return one day. I know it. And when he does, I know the first two things I'll do.

Punch him for leaving me and the rest of the guild.

Cry and hug him.

Damn I miss him so much. Him and mom. But since past lucy is here I guess it's not as bad.

I held my hand to my chest, I felt the warm of the orb beneath the cloth of my shirt and against my skin. He worked so hard for the people he loved. The trouble he went to get the orb… To bad the enchantment was false, it does not do shit to help control my powers.

But everyone knows why I keep it. The most simple way to put it is that I keep it because it's from him, same for the scarf. They're too valuable to let go.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice calling for me, pulling me back into reality.

"Nashi? Nashi! NASHI!" Ryu shooked me out of my head and back to the cold harshness of reality.

"What?" I mumbled.

"We're here Ashy, get up." Yuki said, a very slight hint of teasing in her voice. I nodded as I got up. Lucy stood up next to me, I could tell she was concerned about me, probably because of the raging hissy fit I pulled back in Magnolia.

"You okay?" She whispered as we got off the train.

"Yeah, just needed some time to blow off some steam." I whispered back. She nodded as I took lead.

"Where are we even going Flamebrain?" Yuki asked me tauntingly.

"You just have to wait and see~" I responded quickly.

"She has no idea." Ryu said sweat-dropping.

"I DO SO HAVE AN IDEA!"

"How would you even know?" Jax asked me.

I stopped and turned so I could smirk at them evilly.

"A little dragon told me." I simply said to them, then I continued to march on. I could tell they were exchanging uneasy glances behind my back No doubt about it.

We walked through the town when Lucy finally noticed where we were.

"This is the town where the grand magic games is held!" Lucy exclaimed. I laughed, as well as Yuki, Fawn, Jax, and Ryu.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"The grand magic games was canceled years ago. It's history." Fawn said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

I grinned. "The reason why is because _Fairytail _can not be beat. We held first place since the first time you guys won, in like X791. It seemed unfair o the other guilds so they canceled it. Or I think that's what happened." I explained.

Lucy beamed, no doubt she was proud of her wouldn't be? Fairytail as the best.

As we continued to walk Lucy randomly fainted.

"Lucy!" I cried as I ran to catch her before she could fall. That's when Fawn and Yuki fell down to the ground.

And before I knew it. Everything was black.

* * *

**I feel like I have not posted this in like forever, but if anything I should be posting on exceedifyed. **

**WTF IS HAPPENING.**

**I'm glad to say that I ****_think _****this book is almost done! Yay!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. Lucy Dragneel

**Lucy**

After fainting all I remember is waking up in a dirty cell, I was cuffed to the wall, I felt so thirsty. It was so dark here. Only a crack of pure sunlight leaked through a high window. I can't see much.

"You're awake." a familiar feminine voice said. I could not pinpoint who's voice though.

"Huh?" I said, turning towards the source of the voice. I could not really tell her features though, her head was down, blocking her face with her loose long hair, It looked blonde, but I could not tell in the dark, she seemed to have a light creamy skin tone. She was wearing raggs.

"I noticed you were awake. I originally did not wake you because you seemed to be out of energy. But you're finally awake." she said. She shifted, trying to move her body… She looked so weak.

She finally managed to pull her head up. She looked me straight into my eyes. I gasped.

"Mother?" I whispered. She managed a small chuckle.

"No, I'm not Mother… Do I look that much like her?" She whispered the last part to herself. Then my brain clicked.

The woman who sat across the room, her hands chained to the wall like mine, with blonde hair and brown eyes…

"I'm you Lucy…" She whispered.

I could not find any words to speak. What do I even say? This may be the second time I met myself from the future… But this was different. This was Lucy Dragneel. Nashi's mother. A missing mage of fairy tail for two years.

And a possible widow.

"Why are you here?" She asked me. "I don't remember this happening… I'm so confused." she whispered to herself.

"Nashi bought me." I whispered.

"_Nashi?!_" The woman jumped at the sound of her daughter's name. She obviously missed her. Of course I knew that. She was me, I could guess how I'd feel about the idea of seeing my missing daughter after two years as a prisoner.

"Where is she?" She asked me.

"I-I don't know…" I stuttered. "We were coming to stop the eclipse gate when we were ambushed."

She sighed, looking back down, "We need to get out of here…" She whispered.

"How?" I asked.

Before she could answer, a door opened, a tall figure walked into the room, I could not see the face but _she _seemed to stiffened. This could not be good.

We were detached to the wall, and dragged out of the room, I strugged to break free but the other me did something unexpected.

"Open! Gate of the golden bull! Lend me your strength!" She screamed, Originally I expected to see taurus. But instead of the pervy cow I knew so well,, his axe appeared in her hands… She broke free of the cloaked man who originally took us and sliced my chains apart. I stared at her in awe.

"Without my keys I can't summon my spirits." She said, knocking out the cloaked man with the flat side of the axe. She stood up and looked at me.

"But as long as I'm in contract with them, I could summon their powers." She said, resting the axe on her shoulder. She broke the chains apart… I guess she had the spirits strength as well. "But it requires more energy without the key." She finished, the axe disappear.

"How… Why did you not do that in there?" I asked.

"The cell is a magic barrier. I guess they figured without my keys I would not be able to fight back…" She said, all of the sudden, she fell to her knees, I scrambled to help her back onto her feet.

"I don't have much energy left…" She whispered.

"We need to get out of here." I said..

"No… We need… To stop the gate… Nashiii-" she whispered the last part before fainting.

"And the mighty Dragneel falls down~" A dark voice crackled. I looked around for the source of the voice, but it seemed everywhere, I gently put down Lucy Dragneel and quickly got into a fighting positioned, but noticed that both my keys were gone, I still had my whip… I gripped it into my hand.

The voice laughed.

"How pathetic! Even with your keys you're still useless! That whip has nothing on me~." All of the sudden, the room grew cold, I turned to see a young man behind me, He was as pale as snow, with black hair, he looked a bit like Zeref but a bit older, more defined. he had a staff in one hand and a black cloak in the other.

With a swift of his hand is was at the wall, he was choking me without even touching me. He walked up to Lucy Dragneel.

"No!" I screamed, as I felt air leave from my lungs, all the sudden I felt drained. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"This other mage is weaker than you… But she can still get the job done… That means I don't need you…" he said raising his staff, I was laying there unable to do anything.

The staff turned into a whip. "And she'll be easier to use, if you stick around, you have a better chance of getting in my way."

_Crack!_

He struck her. I heard her scream out in pain. He awoke her.

_Crack! _

He got her face. She cried out in pain, I cried out as well.

_Crack!_

I looked away from the blow.

"I should just kill you now…" He whispered.

His whip turned into a sword, He moved his arm up, and then down.

And then I heard a battle cry…

More like a battle _roar_.

"NIN-NIN!" Nashi screamed punching the man. She had natsu's scarf wrapped around her head like a ninja.

I could not tell if I should cry or laugh.

But then I noticed her pull down the scarf to her neck, revealing black scales.

She looked at her mother…

Lucy Dragneel was bleeding.

I crawled my way to her to put pressure on the wound… She injured, but he did not stab as hard as he original intended. He missed her heart and got somewhere in the gut. The wound was deep… She might die from internal bleeding if the wound was not treated soon.

She growled. "You…" She faced the man who stabbed her mother.

"Acnologia…"

My body shivered… That man… Was Acnologia…

Visions of the dark dragon filled my mind.

"Daughter…." He began.

"Don't call me that." She spat. He eyes were red.

_Daughter?_

"You should be… You have my blood in your veins. You have my-" Nashi punched him into the wall. Black wings sprouted from her back as she charged at him. Her hand was on his neck, she held him against the wall, his feet far from the ground.

"My _Father_ is Natsu Dragneel… You know? The one who kicked your ass and sended you to your grave."

The man only smirked.

All of the sudden Nashi was on the other side of the room. Against the wall. My body trembled. How was he using that magic?

"And since… He's dead already… Maybe I can kill you as revenge… Even out the score."

Nashi grabbed him, but Acnologia smacked her down, all of the sudden, Nashi's was back to her original form.

"Nashi was trembling. Tears running down her face.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a dragon's roar.

"WHERE ARE THEY! THEY'RE HERE AND I KNOW IT! I'LL KILL WHOEVER TOUCHES MY FAMILY! WHERES MY DAUGHTER! AND WHERE'S LUCE!" I heard a man roar. I could not believe my ears.

Acnologia smirked.

At the end of the hall I saw brilliant red flames.

I looked down to see Lucy Dragneel crying. She was staring at the flames, then she smiled. Tears still streaming down her face.

"Natsu…" she whispered.

* * *

**Pfft... Like I'd kill off Natsu... Who do you think I am? A Graylu shipper? Lolu?**

**I AM A NALU SHIPPER! NATSU CANNOT DIE!**

**I know this is a lot to take in but we all have to remember this is the future, that means a few things happened and we were not able to witness it. DEAL. WITH. IT.**

**All that matters is that future Natsu's here! AND HE'S GOING TO KICK SOME ACOLOGIA BUTT! :D**

**DIS-CLAM-ER! I DON'T OWN FT!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS EXTRA LONG CHAPPY!**

**Warning: There is only like... A few chapters left, OH NOOOOO!**


	30. Dragons On A Rampage

**Future Lushii**

All I could see is him. His bloodlust eyes, his sharp fangs, his spiky hair… His large tanned muscles. Everything. At first I thought the blood lost was making me lose it but it was really him.

"Natsu…" I whispered. He stared at me, than at Nashi.

Then at Acnologia.

Natsu was so fast I did not even see him hit Acnologia.

"You hurted Lucy… Made Nashi cry... You're dead" Natsu growled, He was so angry..

The idiot, he always had such a temper.

"I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER TOUCHING MY FAMILY!"

Yup, that's Natsu… Touch his girls and you die.

I yelped, pain shook through my body as pass me put pressure on my wound. Natsu an Acnologia began to fight. I could not see much, I kept blacking out.

One moment Natsu is kicking Acnologia's ass.

Black.

Now he's feeding Nashi his fire. Helping Nashi get her strength back as Acnologia got ready to attack…

Black.

Nashi and Natsu using a combo attack on Acnologia.

Black

Nashi blacked out, Natsu attacked Acnologia...

Black

~.~.~.~

**Present Day Lushii/ Our Lushii (I think you know what I mean.)**

I watched as Natsu roared in pure fury as Nashi fell to the ground. His limit was finally pushed. He was filled with overflowing energy, powered by his anger.

And like that, Acnologia was defeated.

I could barely see it but, I think Natsu roared, followed by a wing attacked and brilliant flame. He also threw a few fiery punches and kicks in there.

Acnologia tried to fight back but Natsu was too strong. He overpowered him. Originally Acnologia and Natsu seemed to be equal in strength, but Natsu now is clearly the one who is more powerful.

Natsu finished Acnologia wit his famous fire dragon roar. And like that it was over.

Acnologia was on the ground.

Natsu smirked. "I won."

And like that Acnologia disappeared.

Literally,

His body turned to dust.

Lucy grunted as I realized she was still here. I continued to put pressure on her wound.

Natsu turned and looked at me wide eyed.

Then I realized he was not looking at me but behind me…

He was looking at a wide eyed Nashi who was on her knees. She looked back at him with wide eyes as well.

* * *

**ITS TIME FOR A FAMILY REUNION!**

**YESSSSS**

**R an R pwease~**

**There's probably going to be like 3 or 4 chapters after this! I have the next one waiting to be uploaded!**

**I am sorry for not being descriptive of the fight... I just kinda suck at writing fight scenes.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	31. Natsu's Still A Baka!

**Nashi**

I stared at him wided eyed. Yes originally we did fight together but I was more focused on the fight itself rather than the fact that my father was helping me.

I gripped on the scarf wrapped around my neck. _His _scarf. I finally managed control of the necklace, I unlocked the powers, just to be put down… But then he came and saved us. I did not even stop to think about it…

Maybe I thought he was a ghost… Or a figment of my imagination… Either way both of us did not realized what the situation was until Acnologia was defeated. And now, I was sure the same exact thing was going through our heads.

_This was really happening…_

I was at a lost for words… What could I even say. Both of us stood there in silence. But he broke the Silence.

"Nash…" He whispered my nickname.

"Papa…" I whispered back, tears started to shed. _Damn, _how many times am I going to cry today?

He took one step forward, that trigger the realization that I could move… I can be closer to him…

I broke away from my frozen state and ran at him full speed.

"Papa!" I cried as I launched at him, We fell to the ground as I cried into his chest.

"Papa… It's really you.." I whispered as his large arms wrapped around me.

"I miss you baby…" He said as he pulled me closer. I inhaled his smoky firewood scent, I caught a light scent of salty tears, and realized he was crying as well.

"Nash…" He whispered.

I moved back to looked up.

And then my fist made contact with his cheek.

I didn't hit him too hard, just hard enough.

"BAKA!" I yelled. He stared at me. And then I went in for a hug once more. "Don't _ever _leave me again. I mumbled into his chest.

"I promise I wont." He said with a chuckle.

"Pinky promise?" I mumbled, my face still in his chest. I felt one of his arms remove from my body, than a large finger wrap around my pinky.

"Pinky promise." He whispered in my ear I smiled.

We sat there hugging for a bit longer when I heard a wince. Then everything came crashing down. I let go of him and turned around.

"MAMA!" I screamed as the pure horror of reality surrounded me. I ran to Lucy when she was putting pressure on her wound. Lucy was crying.

"Luce?" my dad rushed next to me, his eyes filled with terror.

"Baka…" the word was barely a whispered, but it came through her lips.

"Mama, we need to get you help…"

"Nashi… You look so beautiful…" she whispered, her eyes were barely cracked open, she was smiling.

"Mama…" I was crying so hard right now. I turned, My dad was getting up, he reached for my mother and picked her up bridal style.

"Nat… su?" My mother whispered weakly.

"You're going to be okay luce… Just don't dye on me now…"

"Guys, what about the gate?..." the younger version of my mother piped up. I forgot she was here.

"NATSU!" I Heard someone scream, I turned to see a crying Happy charging at Papa, Papa turned to see Happy fly to him.

"Happy?!" I exclaimed, where did he come from?

* * *

All of the sudden, future Erza, future Gray, Future Juvia, Future Gajeel, YUki, Jax, Fawn, Ryu, and a few other were here.

"There's two Lucys!" Yuki exclaimed.

"We got the keys." Jax said holding up both Lucy's keys.

"Were here to help!" Future Wendy said.

"You guys?..." Mom croaked, she was smiling, "LUSHIII!" Happy cried, burying himself into my mother's breast.

"I can heal her!" Wendy said.

Papa looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

As Wendy started to heal my Mom, Everyone started talking.

"We came as soon as we can." Erza said.

"Jax, Yuki, and Fawn got us." Gray said.

"I helped!" Ryu said.

"Anyway, we saw the gate earlier, it's mostly deserted. We demolished everyone who was not attacked by Nats-" Erza did not finished her sentence, she finally noticed my Father next to me.

"Gihi, well what do you know? Salamander has been alive this whole." Gajeel said.

Everyone started talking at once.

"HEY!" Fawn screamed, piping everyone down. "We still need to close a gate!" she said fiercely. She turned to the younger Lucy.

"You have your keys correct?"

"Yes, but how am I-"

"Here you go." I said, handing her libra and Pisces.

"How did you?"

"They're my moms, she's letting you borrow them." I answered, interrupting her once more. Before she could say anything else my father stepped up he looked directly at the younge blonde in complete astonishment.

"Lucy?..." He asked poking her.

"Baka! Don't touch me!" Lucy said smacking him.

Almost all the older mages laughed.

"It's like Lucy has gone to her old ways…" Gray said.

"And looks." Happy added.

"Natsu! Stop staring at me like I'm some freak of nature!"

"It's… Like…"

"Mama from the past?" I asked smirking.

"DID YOU JUST REALIZED WHO I AM?" Lucy screamed at Natsu.

"Uh…"

"BAKA!"

"We need to get going Lucy." I said.

She growled, then something clicked in papa's mind. He slung Lucy over his shoulder.

"Let go of me! NATSU!" Lucy screamed.

"I wanna see something." My father responded.

Erza punched Papa, forcing him to release Lucy.

"This is not the time for games. Yuki, Jax, Fawn, Lucy, and Ryu… Go to the gate and end it before anything bad happens."

"Aye!" We all ran off.

"Nashi? Lucy asked me as we were running.

"What?

"Why has no dragons come out shouldn't the gate have opened?"

"It's broken, they've been reliving it, causing it to open portals around the world."

"Oh… Nashi?"

"What?"

"Who was that man in my world? The one who attacked Fairytail."

"He was one of Acnologia minions… Charles…"

She nodded.

"One more thing." She said.

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen to me?"

I shivered.

"Nashi…" she whispered.

"You're going to forget everything that happened. Same with everything else, time is to rewind to a certain point, Nobody in you're time period will remember me. You will live your daily lives as if this never happened."

* * *

**Future Lucy**

"Luce?" You okay?" I heard a familiar voice all for me.

everything was blurry.

"Luce?" I felt warmth spread on top of my lips, then I remember what was going on.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat up. The last thing I remember seeing was Nashi running off with the others. I don't think anyone noticed the fact I saw it but, it I did.

"Luce!" My husband cried as her hugged me, all of the sudden my nerves fell to ease.

I smiled. as I hugged him back. "Natsu…" I said smiling.

He let go to kiss me passionately, I kissed back, I tasted the salt of tears in out kiss, the tear of both me and Natsu. Then I remember something. I let go for a moment, before Natsu could protest I smacked him.

"What was that for?!" Natsu asked.

"I know what you were thinking when you were carrying her. I know what you wanted to do. Perv!" I yelled.

"You were awaked?" he whispered.

"Yes of course I was!" I said.

Before her could say anything else, I kissed him, then I leaned over to his ear.

"If you wish to do such thing to me, I can always use a age potion… It would be fun." I whispered seductively. Natsu grinned.

* * *

**Natsu is a pervvvvvv. (And he's into some really weird shit!)**

**I fucking love Nalu!**

**The story is going to end soon! You have been warned!**

**RnRnRnR**

**Thanks for reading this long chappy!**


	32. Le Ending?

**Lucy**

I looked at the eclipse gate… It looked like the same thing really just with a million cracks.

"It's time…" Nashi whispered.

I nodded every stood back as I got into position a magic circle appear beneath my feet. the twelve zodiac keys surrounded me as I began to glow, it was beginning.

* * *

**Nashi**

I watched as Lucy began to glow, the gate glowed as well, she was mumbling words of a spell. This was really it.

* * *

**Lucy**

"Lucy" Nashi whispered.

I continued to mumbled the spell. Everything glowed brighter by the second.

"I promise I'll see you soon. Don't forget my birthday present." she said.

I smiled.

I heard the sound of two keys fall to the ground, the ground began to shake.

* * *

**Nashi**

Lucy began to chant

"_Close the gateway through time itself, _

_With the power of these spirits by my side… _

_I over power this gate, closing of the gateway through time. _

_Undamage the past present and future. _

_Change time's course… _

_Close the gate._

_Remove thy from existence, disappear from now on._

_Disappear forever._

_With the power of the zodiac spirits…_

_With the powers of the the stars and moon._

_I shall destroy the gate..._

_VANISH!"_

And like that everything was white. The gate was gone.

So was Lucy.

Pisces and Libra keys were all that was left.

* * *

**Lucy**

Everything was white…

Then I felt like I was falling down to earth land, all the way from space above.

* * *

The next thing I know, I was walking along the river with Plue.

"Puuuuun!"

I stopped. I could of sworn I was doing something different… But now I can't remember. Plue stopped.

"Puuun?"

I looked down and remember what I was doing…

I was walking home from the guild! Me and Plue were talking about dinner of course! How could I forget?

"Oh it's nothing Plue. Let's go home-"

"Oi! Lucy! Wait up for us!" Natsu called from behind. I grunted.

But when I turned, I could not help but smiled. I felt like I have not seen them in forever.

"Lucy? You okay? You acting weird… Again..." Happy said, then I noticed I was staring at Natsu, I immediately turned and blushed. How embarrassing.

"She lllliiiiikes him!" Happy rolled.

I tried to pull him from the cat.

"Damn cat." I muttered.

"Puuuun?"

I smiled.

"You guys wanna stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Now I know there's something up! Lucy would never invite us over!" Happy exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Either way you'll come anyway, so why bother fighting?"

Natsu looked at me for a moment, before cracking a smile. "Well, why don't we get going then."

I smiled.

"Aye sir!"

Happy and Natsu started running to my apartment. I smiled as I watched Natsu run off.

Okay so maybe Happy was right. Maybe I do like him.

I grunted. "Damn cat."

* * *

**OMFG... It's over...**

**Wow.**

**Well, I do plan on writing a epilogue... **

**You know what? Fuck it. **

**I'm doing a whole prequel/sequel on this...**

**Based on Nashi's Adventures!**

**RnR**

**Blue is out!**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
